Enourmous Butt
by Humus and Peeta
Summary: Fin talks to her sister Sam about her awesome summer, when a special kook comes into the picture. Sorry i suck at summary's basically it's Reef and Fin fluff all the way!


Hey Groms! So this is my first Stoked fanfiction! It's about Fin and Reef, because I honestly believed there should have been more love stuff between them. So this is what I kind of wanted to happen if there had been one or two more episodes to season 2. Please bear with me; the beginning is a little slow. But that's just to set the scene. So Surfs up!

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters form Stoked**

Enormous butt

"Gromfest was awesome!" Fin McCloud said to her sister over the phone.

"I'm taking that has a clue that you won?" she replied

"Of course I did! You're talking to the best surfer in Halifax and now at Surfer's Paradise, remember?" Fin mockingly said

"Well, your summer sounds way more interesting than mine." Sam replied

"Why's that?"

"Urghh you know, nothing ever exciting happens here, especially when you're not around!"

"Awww, that's sweet Sam!"

"Yeah, well it's the truth." There was a pause of silence. "So, what else did you do other than win Gromfest and clean rooms?" Sam asked.

"Well, for starter's I surfed a lot." She started eagerly

"No kidding Sherlock Holmes!" Sam teased

"Sush, this is my story. I made some awesome friends. Emma and Lo, I share a room with them. Lo is really rich and can be such a princess sometimes, but she's a good friend and an awesome surfer! Emma on the other hand is down to earth and super sweet. She's such a loyal friend and a good surfer too for someone who just started this year." Fin explained "There's also Broseph and Johnny front desk guy. There both hilarious and great surfers. Finally there's Reef…" she paused.

"What about him Fin?"

"He's…. such a kook!"

"Mmmm, there seems to be more to this!" Sam said.

"No there's nothing else!" Fin replied. "I'm going to put you on speaker, ok? I need to grab some stuff."

"Ok whatever." Sam replied.

Fin grabbed her suitcase from under her bed, opened it up and started rummaging through her dresser to find her belongings. She still couldn't believe summer was over already. It was as if just yesterday she arrived in British Columbia, on Sunset Island, ready to start her summer at Surfer's Paradise's surf instructor. Make that maid. The recalled all the fun times she had here. The time she beat Reef or "Sandy Beaches" at the battle of the Betty's. When Reef tried to sabotage her job application at Captain Ron's hotel. The time when Reef and her were "stranded" on an island. Come to think of it, almost all of Fin's best summer memories revolved around Reef. God, he was such a kook, but deep down she really l…

"Fin!" Sam said, sounding angry

"Oh, sorry Sammy, what is it?" Fin replied, remembering she had been in a conversation with her sister, whom she didn't want finding out about her and…Reef.

"I said, I'm going to grab a snack be back in a couple of minutes."

"Ok." Fin continued to pack her stuff. Three pair of pajamas, check. Seven pair of sock, check. Four pair of bras, check.

"Hey Betty!" Fin spun around quickly, tossing her bras in her suitcase.

"Haven't you heard of knocking kook?" Fin angrily spat at Reef.

"Yes, yes I have." He replied, walking into her room.

"Well?" Fin said

"I choose not too!" he responded, sitting on Emma's bed.

"What do you want, I'm busy packing?"

"Ummm… well I wanted to talk about last night, at Gromfest." He shyly spoke.

"What, about the fact that I, Fin McCloud beat you, Leslie, fair and square might I add" she teased

"No, the fact that YOU kissed ME and still haven't come looking for more!"

"Urggg, you are such a kook!" Fin angrily said flinging shirts into the suitcase.

"And you're a Betty with a big butt!" That got to her. She stopped what she was doing and spun around to face him.

"What did you say?"

"You heard me. You're a Betty with a big, scratch that, enormous butt!" Reef said

"Why I outta…"

"Kiss me?" Reef said, seductively. And he did. At first she resisted, struggling to get out of his grip, but finally gave in and wrapped her arms around his neck. When they pulled apart, Reef looked into her eyes and said "I knew that would make you kiss me!"

"Urggg, excuse me but YOU just kissed ME!" she screamed pushing him on the bed.

_Here we go again Reef thought to himself. Me and my big mouth got Fin to hate me, again. _He was pulled out of his thoughts when Fin said "This is what it looks like when I kiss YOU" she said before leaning over him, to kiss him. Reef couldn't believe it! Fin was kissing him! They were kissing. There… was a girl talking?

"Ewww Fin, if you're going to make-out with your boyfriend, at least have the decency to turn off your phone or tell me, I would of gladly hung up!" Sam said

"SAM!" Fin screeched getting of Reef to grab her phone.

"Chill Fin, I'll talk to you tomorrow when I see you. I'll let you go back to making out with your boyfriend, Leslie!" she snickered and hung up.

**So there you have it! My first Stoked Fanfiction. I'm not sure if I should leave has a one-shot or continue it. It all depends if you guys like it. So tell me what you think? Please R&R. Thank you.**

**Love Humus and Peeta**


End file.
